Apologize
by Lis-Sama
Summary: OS/Songfic/AU: Después de siete años ¿Es tarde para pedir disculpas?


**Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Nota**: Fic editado el 1/3/12. Eso no implica cambios en la historia sino en los guiones de dialogo, separación de escenas y alguna que otra tilde por ahí.

* * *

**Apologize**

Simplemente no tenía palabras para describir el momento, un momento que era tan sublime pero a la vez tan doloroso. Sublime porque luego de siete años podía volver a fijar su vista es aquellos ojos que tiempo atrás le demostraban amor. Doloroso porque ninguno de ellos propicio este encuentro, simplemente ocurrió despertando en ambos recuerdos compartidos.

Todavía observaba en aquellos ojos resquicios de aquel amor. Un amor al que él se sujetaría hasta que su alma muera porque su corazón aún delataba que la amaba.

Ella estaba igual a como la recordaba.

Era como si los años en aquella mujer nunca hubieran pasado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para conservar su belleza. Aquella belleza que provenía de una mezcla perfecta, una mezcla entre niña y mujer.

Ella era la mujer perfecta.

Era un ángel y demonio al mismo tiempo. Era su ángel y su demonio.

El mundo ante ellos dejó de girar, dejó de existir completamente todo alrededor, simplemente y para ellos nada más bastaba la presencia del otro. Aquello era un sentimiento que ambos compartían y conocían muy bien.

El mundo podía derrumbarse, romperse en miles de pedazos como un cristal pero su mundo seguiría intacto y a sus pies.

Ellos creaban su propio mundo cada vez que estaban juntos.

Era aquel mundo donde no existía nada más que la felicidad y el amor por el otro. La entrega en cuerpo y alma. La planificación de una vida. Era como el mundo color de rosa que ella siempre le hablaba desde que la conoció, de aquella frescura y candidez que se enamoro a primera vista.

Él no era un hombre que conociera el amor, nunca había experimentado el amor por alguna mujer; pero con ella era todo tan diferente, era todo tan trillado y surrealista. Ella había cautivado su corazón y su alma con una sola mirada, prometiéndole desde el comienzo e inconscientemente que siempre la protegería.

Habían jurado amarse hasta la eternidad inclusive, pero la realidad del verdadero mundo entró en el que ambos estaban construyendo.

Él era inexperto en aquel arte de amar; había tenido miedo de perderla. Ella confiaba ciegamente en él pero ese misma confiesa a la vez no era fuerte. Ambos eran nuevos en aquel juego, descubriendo que el amor y el dolor siempre van tomados de la mano. Son prácticamente uno, al igual que como lo eran ellos.

La desconfianza, los celos, el orgullo y el dolor los había consumido hasta el punto de separarse.

Aún podía verla en su mente el día que la vio partir, aquel día que la vio salir definitivamente de su vida y él de la vida de ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de aquel liquido salino que tanto odiaba que ella derramara y mucho más por él. Por su parte se encontraba con las facciones endurecidas y en un mutismo absoluto, controlándose a si mismo para no tomarla entre su brazos y rogarle una disculpa, rogarle que se quedara como siempre a su lado. Que no lo abandonada. Apartándola del mundo si era necesario para que toda ella siempre se quedara a su lado.

Pero él interpuso su orgullo ante todo y se obligo a callar los pedidos desesperados que su mente le mandaba. Sabía que este era el final, pero aún así se rehusó a mostrarse débil ante ella.

_**I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**_

No la detuvo y ella se marcho.

Su amor termino.

Su amor murió.

¿Era tan difícil pedirle una disculpa? ¿Era tan difícil tragarse una vez su orgullo y demostrar que estaba equivocado? Para él aquel acto sencillo era el acto más complicado que se le podía pedir.

Ella se había enamorada de él así, como mil veces se lo tenía dicho, con aquella arrogancia y orgullo avasallante que destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Ella jamás se había quejado de esa dos cualidades en su personalidad que lo caracterizaban, aquellas que él mismo pensaba que eran una bendición pero ese mismo día comprendió de la peor forma que eran una maldición.

A pesar del tiempo siempre la mujer frente a sus ojos sería suya.

Él había sido el primer hombre en su vida y aunque ella no había sido la primera mujer en la suya, era con la primera y única mujer que él había hecho el amor.

El cielo se torno gris, barriendo por completo aquellas estrellas que entes de su encuentro centellaban en aquel manto nocturno. Nunca quiso creerlo, pero sabía que cuando los ángeles lloraban el cielo llorara.

El cielo acompañaba la amargura que fácilmente vislumbraba en los ojos de la mujer, pronosticando que muy pronto volvería a ser el causante de su dolor.

Ni la misma eternidad le alcanzaría para pedirle disculpas por todo el dolor causado.

Y sin más el cielo lloro.

Ella elevó su rostro enfocando su vista en el cielo, aquel mismo cielo que se encargaría de mezclar sus lágrimas con la lluvia. No importaba la gente, no importaban dónde estaba, no importaba absolutamente nada.

_—_Kagome.

La mujer sonrió con melancolía ante la mención de su nombre. Su voz era igual, era como una caricia para todo su cuerpo. Una parte de ella quería correr a sus brazos para refugiarse como en los viejos tiempos, donde solamente él, con aquel sutil gesto, la transportaba lejos de la realidad. Brindándole su calor y su amor.

¿Alguna vez él la había amado?

Esa pregunta se repetía en su mente desde hacia siete años, una pregunta que siempre tuvo miedo de encontrar una respuesta.

Sí, tenía miedo de saber que él nunca la amo.

Tal vez su destino nunca fue terminar juntos como ella soñó desde que lo conoció, seguramente su amor era solamente transitorio y ésto sólo era una prueba del destino. Una prueba que ella tenía que superar para saber que él sólo formaba parte de su pasado.

¿Se creía aquello que pensaba?

Ella cerró los ojos y la lluvia se intensifico mojando a ambos por completo.

No, ella un estaba atada él. Cada año, cada mes, cada semana, cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo estaba más atada a él.

Aunque ahora era un hombre completamente diferente, tal vez sus cambios sólo provenían del exterior. Parecía más maduro y serio, sus ojos ya no eran tan cálidos como la última vez que los miro llevándose con ella el recuerdo de un tormentoso pero mágico amor.

Él ya era todo un hombre y ella una mujer. Solamente los distanciaba un año de diferencia, un año que recientemente él había cumplido hace un mes.

Por más que lo intento su mente jamás borro la fecha del cumpleaños de aquel hombre.

Jamás borro nada de los momentos vividos con él. No le importaba si eran felices o tristes, eran sus recuerdos y una parte de ella se negaba a olvidarlos y perderlos para siempre.

Ella era mártir. Era esclava del amor que seguía sintiendo por él.

Él era el chico inalcanzable para una joven como ella, aquella que sólo soñaba con encontrar a su principia azul y vivir felices para siempre. Pero un día menos esperado aquel principie se fijo en ella.

Y todo en su vida se había vuelto un cuento de hadas.

Era flotar lejos del mundo y del mismo universo cada segundo que estaba con él. Se había prometido darse valor para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo pero ella no estaba lista para enfrentarlo a él.

Ella se había cansado de luchar, se había cansado de derramar las mismas lágrimas que ahora siete años después seguían lastimándola tratando de mitigar el dolor. Anhelaba que él la detuviera, que la sostenga en sus brazos para volverle a dar fuerzas.

Ella le hubiera vuelto a creer con una simple disculpa. Hubiera abandonado todo si él se lo proponía sólo para vivir el amor que sentían.

Pero él nunca se disculpo sabiendo que estaba vez ya no regresaría.

Y ella lloro al darse cuenta que él nunca creyó en ella. Prefirió desconfiar y actuar por ego herido, pero aún con la verdad expuesta él nunca le pidió perdón.

Nunca se disculpo.

De esa forma el amor de ambos se termino.

De esa forma el amor de ambos se murió.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez, ella armándose de valor para no decaer y él aún pensado que aquello era un sueño.

Ella para él siempre seguiría siendo su sueño, porque no había en la faz de la tierra ninguna mujer igual que aquella parada a sólo unos metros en medio de aquella lluvia, en medio de aquella ciudad.

Él para ella siempre sería su primer y único gran amor, porque si de algo estaba segura es que nunca volviera amar a un hombre como él. Ella sabia que siempre le pertenecería, porque su alma le pertenecía.

_—_Inuyasha.

Sentía su alma fragmentarse, su corazón oprimirse al verse obligada luego de siete años a pronunciar su nombre. Por un lado estaba la antigua Kagome, aquella de antaño que con sólo pronunciar su nombre los dolores y pesares desaprecian de ella, pero por el otro estaba la actual Kagome, aquella que prácticamente se obligó a forjar para no volver a confiar ciegamente en algún otro hombre, aquella que en lo mas profundo de su ser sufría por la desconfianza del primer y único hombre que amo.

Extrañamente el hombre ante ella sonrió y el quebrantado escudo que toda ella impuso termino por desarmarse totalmente.

_—_Ya no…por favor _—s_usurró, rogándole inconscientemente al cielo para que aquella herida lacerante dejada de existir. Nuevamente lloraba, la única forma que ella encontraba para despejar las frustraciones.

No supo como ni en que momento para él acortó la distancia y evitó esta vez que cayera. Seguramente eran extraños para la gente que los rodeaba y pasaba por su lado a una loca carrera para cubrirse de la lluvia.

Ellos no.

Ellos sólo permanecían abrazados, quietos en el mismo lugar, completamente empapados y a merced de la lluvia que poco a poco se tornaba más violenta dejando de esa manera el camino libre para una tormenta.

Estaban siendo purificados por ella.

Kagome lo abrazó con más fuerza enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él. Tembló ligeramente pero no por el frió, nunca tendría frió en sus brazos, sino por el miedo. Tenía miedo que él se desvanezca y volviera a caer, tenía miedo que él la volviera a soltar y solamente ver que todo era una macabra ilusión de su mente.

Inuyasha sólo se dispuso a besar su cabeza, abrazándola con más ímpetu. Kagome era su pequeña y siempre sería para él su pequeña.

Tenía una oportunidad para reparar su error. Tenía una oportunidad para pedir disculpas e implorar de aquellos labios carmesí un perdón.

Sabía que era tarde para pedir disculpas pero no la importaba. Estos años lejos de ella fueron un infierno que él mismo eligió vivir.

La necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y si sólo tuviera su perdón volvería a ser feliz.

La había perdido por un error, pero ahora nuevamente la tenía entre sus brazos. La escuchaba sollozar, los mismos sollozos cálidos que se mezclaban con su fría y húmeda ropa.

El prometió protegerla, algo que no pudo cumplir pero que ahora cumpliría con su vida. Sólo necesitaba un perdón, sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para enmendar sus errores.

_—_Ya no cometeré el mismo error… _—s_usurró en el oído de la pelinegra_—, _…ya no volveré a perderte.

Kagome no dijo nada, solamente dejo que el calor de sus brazos, a pesar de ambos estar mojados, la siguiera envolviendo como en los viejos tiempos.

Ojala todo fuera tan sencillo como antes. Ojala él la hubiera sostenido a tiempo y no ahora.

Su alma, su ser, toda ella quería quedarse en sus brazos para siempre. Pero no podía.

No podía porque siete años los separaban, no podía porque a pesar de seguirlo amando ella ya no era una mujer libre.

Ella se había casado alrededor de un año.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new - yeah yeah  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say.  
"Sorry" like an angel, heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...**_

Nunca pensó volvérselo a encontrar. Prefirió enterrarlo en su pasado y armar un presente y un futuro sin Inuyasha. Siempre le profesaría amor eterno, un amor que a pesar de todo fue fácil de vencer. Supero pruebas pero la última logro vencerlos a ambos.

Houyo, esa era y es el nombre de su esposo; aquel hombre que con paciencia y dedicación se gano en su corazón un lugar especial, se gano su cariño pero no su amor. Le dolía mentirle de esa forma, aunque sabía que no le mentía ya que Houyo siempre fue consiente de sus sentimientos.

Ese hombre maravillo de ojos marrones y pelo castaño claro solamente quería mitigar su dolor, no le importaba que ella no lo amara porque confía que algún día ella lo mirara con el mismo amor que le profesaba aún hoy al hombre que la sujetaba en sus brazos.

Ella no pudo decirle que no. Le dolía lastimarlo, jamás había podido lastimar a una persona y si en este mundo había una persona que no se merecía aquello era su actual esposo.

Houyo le había dicho que la esperaría, que el amor que sentía por ella podía suplir al amor que ella no le tenía.

Todavía aun hoy él se aferraba a que ella lo mirara con ojos de amor y no ternura. Kagome sabía que eso no sucedería y subconscientemente Houyo también lo sabía.

Auún sabiendo en el juego que ambos participaban. Él condenándose de por vida a una mujer que nunca lo amaría y ella atada a un hombre que no lograría amar aunque se lo propusiera.

Decidió aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

Esa fue una medida desesperada pero ya estaba hecho.

Era tarde, era demasiado tarde.

Ella se separó de él, pero aún se mantuvo en el abrazo; volvió a mirarlo para grabar cada facción de su rostro, cada ínfimo detalla en su memoria. En aquel lugar sería donde únicamente volverían a estar juntos.

Llevó una mano hasta su rostro y lo delineó, desde la sien hasta el mentón, grabando esta vez con su tacto sus facciones. Grabando lo que era sentir nuevamente en sus manos su piel, aquella porción tan simple.

Ella se perdió en su mirada y él en la suya.

Pero en medio de aquel acto él comprendió lo que eso significaba con sólo observar la sortija que brillaba en la mano izquierda de la mujer.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas.

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Demasiado tarde para olvidar el dolor del pasado y comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

Simplemente había llegado demasiado tarde.

_—_Es-estas… _—s_u voz se agolpaba en la garganta impidiendo que pudiera modular las palabras. Ella desvió su vista hasta aquel objeto que devalaba que no era libre, al igual que los ojos de él se entristecieron.

_—_Sí _—_le afirmó ella con dolor en la voz_—, _estoy casada hace un año.

A pesar de la confesión de ella, algo dentro de él se negaba a comprender, se negaba a entender que ella ya no le pertenecía.

Odiaba al hombre que se la había arrebatado, lo detestaba más que a su primo por intentar quedarse con ella, porque donde aquel hombre había fallado este logro triunfar.

Ella era una mujer casada.

¡Por Kami la había perdido!

Sentía la ira recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía destrozado y abatido. Era una sensación agónica que lo dejaba sin fuerzas. Pero a pesar de aquel sentimiento de querer alejarla de aquel hombre que osó quitársela comprendió que él no podía interponerse en su vida.

No tenía derecho porque él lo había perdido siete años atrás.

La había perdido por desconfiar de ella, por desconfiar en cada palabra y acto de amor desinteresado que ella le profesaba. Prefirió creerle a aquella mujer que intentaba separarlos, que mil veces lo había intentado pero que nunca tuvo existo hasta aquel día. Kouga estaba abrazando a Kagome, ésta le correspondía y él junto con aquella mujer al lado presenciando la escena a lo lejos.

Kikyo lo había llevado justo a la trampa que ambos tramaron para separarlos.

Lo lograron.

Él se sintió herido y dejo de creer, ella dejo de confiar.

Tal vez en algún punto su amor no era fuerte para poder sobrepasar todas las adversidades, ambos tenían que madurar. Pero esa misma debilidad tenía que haber sido su fortaleza. La culpa era de él, sabía que con una palabra ella volvería pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sus ojos volvieron a derramar aquellas lágrimas que por años intento contener ante un recuerdo; eso mismo. Inuyasha solo tenía que simbolizar un recuerdo. Pero corresponder casi con desesperación y prisa a aquel beso que él había recientemente comenzado le decía que precisamente no era un recuerdo.

Kagome se aferró con fuerza a la ropa de él, con una fuerza desmesurada para no caer. El agarre en su cintura se intensifico mientras aquel beso con sabor a melancolía y reencuentro los llenaba a ambos de un sentimiento de desasosiego. Sus labios respondían a aquel movimiento de antaño pero a la vez tan recordado. Ella jamás lograría olvidar lo que era ser besada por él, mientras él jamás olvidaría lo que era el sabor de su boca. Aquel mismo que se hizo adicto la primera vez que lo probó.

Se separado de aquellos labios que habían sido besados por primera vez por él, apoyando su sien contra la de ella. El respirar entrecortado de ambos era lo único audible para sus oídos, la sujetó con más fuerza como queriendo apartarla del mundo y retenerla a su lado. Esta vez tragándose su orgullo y mostrando lo débil que podía ser ante aquella mujer que todavía por sus mejillas corría las ultimas muestras de tristeza, aquella mujer que una vez le había pertenecido pero por su inmadurez y arrogancia logro perder.

_—_Nunca debí desconfiar de ti _—_susurró sin acortar o alejarla la distancia que mentía, mientras los latidos en ambos corazones volvían a su ritmo normal_—__—, _y lo peor nunca debí dejar que te fueras aquel día.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y toda su alma pareció calentarse bajo aquella mirada y palabras. Espero tanto tiempo para escuchar palabras semejantes de la boca de Inuyasha que ahora le parecía estar durmiendo profundamente en la cama que compartida con su esposo y estar bajo un maravilloso sueño. Pero no, aquellas palabras eran verdaderas y reales al igual que este encuentro.

_—_Kagome, ¡por Kami! _—_la voz de él pareció quebrarse al pronunciar su nombre. Sólo reacciono al envolverla nuevamente entre sus brazos y aspirar el delicado y característico aroma de los cabellos de la mujer a pesar de mezclarse con la lluvia_—; t_endría que haber implorado tu perdón.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, al recordar el carácter tan particular de su ex pareja.

_—_¿El gran Inuyasha Taisho pidiendo perdón? _—_preguntó ella con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos pero aún así sin separarse del abrazo_—. _Ese no hubieras sido tú, no hubiera sido del hombre que me enamore aunque este me destrozara el corazón.

Ella calló y él también.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**_

Las palabras sobraran, era tarde para dar marcha atrás al curso que sus vidas a estas alturas habían tomado. El amor no era eterno y lleno de felicidad como en las novelas que ella leía de joven, el amor era una mezcla tan dolorosa y hermosa que era, letal, única y peculiar. Por amor se ama y se sufre y ambos habían aprendido la lección.

Tal vez era cierto, Inuyasha nunca tuvo que haber desconfiado de ella, porque ella vivía por y para él desde que lo había conocido.

Ellos eran demasiado jóvenes e inexperimentados.

Las trampas y los engaños destruyeron aquel amor puro y limpio que ambos comenzaban a construir, pero si sus cimientos no eran estables o fuertes la construcción nunca soportaría.

Y no soporto.

Su amor se desmorono al igual que un castillo construido por naipes. Decían y profesaban poder soportar cualquier obstáculo. Pero ¡qué equivocados que habían estado! Ahora podía encontrar ella la respuesta a esa pregunta que se negaba de hace siete años responder. Inuyashha la había amado, no quería notar el amor ahora en sus ojos porque no lograría volver a poder separarse de él; no soportaría el dolor de su corazón fragmentarse otra vez en miles de pedazos.

Respiró nuevamente y por última vez el aroma varonil de él para grabarlo en su memoria. Deshizó el abrazo alejándose de él prudencialmente notando sobre ella como la lluvia por fin había dejado de atormentar a la ciudad. Su alma colapsaba, pero el temple en sus facciones demostraba lo contrario.

_—_Es tarde _—_musitó ella.

Inuyasha comprendió la ambigüedad de sus palabras. Ese doble juego que no simbolizaba el correr de una hora marcado por un reloj, él sabía que aquello era la despedida.

Pero ahora que la había encontrado ¿Tan fácil se resignaba a perderla?

Ya no era nadie en su vida, solamente un sabor amargo en su boca, un recuerdo de algo que nunca pudo llegar a ser.

Pero…

_**I'm holdin on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground...**_

Toda ella de decía lo contrario, desde sus ojos hasta aquel beso que ambos habían compartido. Toda ella le demostraba una vez más que su amor a pesar de los años y de las distancias estaba más latente que nunca. Ella necesitaba sujetarse de él para no caer y poder sobrevivir, y él la necesitaba de la misma manera.

Ni siquiera al hombre que ahora ella le debía lealtad y fidelidad podía apartarlos.

Por eso a pesar de que sonara egoísta…

Y sí, su acto era egoísta…

Kagome se volteó como dejando que la ilusión tras su espalda desaparezca y el mundo que construía junto a él se desvaneciera. Tenía que volver a la realidad por más que le doliese.

_—_¿Es tarde para pedir disculpas?

La pregunta de él tras su espalda la hizo detenerse de subido ante el estupor. Ella ladeó el rostro para verlo y volverse a perder en aquellas piscinas doradas.

_«Nunca es tarde para pedir disculpas» _la única frase que su mente armó con coherencia mientras continuaba observándolo. Él no tenía nada que perder solamente la mujer en frente y ella ahora sería la que tuviera que pedir disculpas. Ella no podía condenarse a una vida de sufrimiento y mucho menos a su esposo.

_—_Dime, Kagome, ¿es tarde para pedir disculpas? _—_repitió el hombre.

Su acto era egoísta y en cierta forma él siempre había sido egoísta. Inuyasha podía leer la respuesta en los ojos de Kagome.

Se jugaba su última carta. Tal vez si lo era, tal vez no

¿En verdad era tarde para pedir disculpas?

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Hola! antes de todo gracias por los reviews que se llevo el ultimo capitulo de "Barman". No puedo creer que ya un nuevo fic este completamente terminado. Además también gracias a aquellas personas que siguen dejando sus reviews en mis anteriores Oneshot o fic, siempre se agradece._

_Creo que esta de mas decir el titulo de la canción porque es el mismo titulo que elegí para esta nueva invención. Me encanta este tema, y las horas que me llevo crearlo fue escuchando el mismo. Realmente es muy bonito._

_Como siempre sientanse libre de expresar lo que piensan, incluso criticas mientras no esten mal dichas._

_Este Oneshot deja para que cada uno complete como mas le guste, es decir, si es tarde o no para borrar los hechos del pasado y empezar de cero con solo una disculpa._

_Nuevamente gracias a aquellas personas que dedican un poco de su tiempo para leer estas creaciones que surgen de mi loca cabeza xD._

_Cuidense mucho. Saludos enorme_

_**Lis-Sama**_


End file.
